Costumes a Fair
by SaySaeri
Summary: Yue attracts convicts each time she enters the fair. She doesn't know and her friends have kept it that way. They can't keep this up forever... And then come curious exchange students. PLEASE READ: Sorry, it on a renovating hiatus. Please look on my profile.


**Author's Note:**

**PLEASE READ THIS! Especially the people who have read this earlier and had to go through my rewrites.**

**By the way, I'm so sorry...**

**Yeah... I'm changing this story again... *hugging my legs rocking back and forth* So many decisions...**

**I won't drop this, as it is my first story ever and I'm still attached to it. So please... bear with me...**

**I've been playing with it around in my head for some while, but for the most part, my main priority is to finish 'My Thanks to You'. Which will probably take a long while...**

**I felt the plot was... too... well, (I guess it felt like it was dragging, and a tad bit far-fetched) I decided to change that whole 'fairy' being the bad guy thing, and I'm going to try and focus on getting the plot over with a different bad guy. An bad guy I found interesting as of many, many weeks ago.**

**I have too many plot bunnies coming into my head and it makes this hard, because I want to put those plot bunnies in so badly; but it would interfere and have no significance to the plot. **

**For this story, I'm going to try and focus more on the Ro/nyoChu... since that's the main pairing... and the side pairings of:**

**Spamana, UK/nyoUS, Pru/nyoCan, and etc. with the faint pairings of US/nyoUK, some Asian pairings, and etc.**

**And so, since I can't just leave an Author's Note here like this, here is a random little story with some Spamana and Romerica friendship. Along with implied Ro/nyoChu.  
**

**I don't own Hetalia. **

**Warning: Language and other stuff.**

* * *

"Booyah! Oh yeah! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Lovina whipped her head in annoyance to the wall behind her on Amelia's bed, where on the other side of that wall Alfred and some of the boys were playing on Alfred's game system. "Oy, why doesn't he just shut the hell up?!"

Amelia lazily regarded her while laying on the carpet, head supported by a blue round pillow. "It's not that bad," she yawned, "Just go hit him or something; I'm just gonna lay here."

"You lazy fatass."

"You know it," Amelia laughed and continued, "You bad tempered tomato head."

"Did you just call me what I think you called me?"

"For sure, dudette. I jus-"

Another voice went into their conversation. "Someone said tomato~" The girls looked out the room's window to see Antonio smiling and waving at them with one hand, as the other hand held on to the ladder that was supporting him against the two-story structure.

As soon as Lovina looked over she went and opened the window with amazing speed and pushed him away. However, Antonio saw this coming and hastily leaped into the window onto Lovina; as they landed on the floor with a thud, he took an opportunity to rub his cheek against Lovina's.

"Why'd you lock the door my little tomato~? I had to get the ladder to get on the window..."

"Pfft. Obviously because I don't want to be bothered, you jerk."

"Hahah~" They heard Amelia and looked up as she made her way to the door to go to the kitchen and said, "I'll just leave you two love birds alone~ Remember Toni, only kissing and cuddling~!"

"Okay~"

"You bastard! You're just going to leave me here alone with him?!"

Amelia nodded at her, grinning in a cat-like manner. "Mmhm~"

And then they were left alone.

After a while from Alfred's room, Francis began to do his 'honhonhon~'-s while downstairs Yue and Ivan were with the other Asians singing karaoke with Alfred and Amelia's parents.

Amelia sat on the kitchen counter and ate ice cream in contentment, viewing the karaoke and laughed when Ivan tried to serenade Yue which ended up in a fail.

Mr. and Mrs. Jones happily interacted with their children's friends, and was ready to call the insurance company when Alfred and Matthew's game ended in a heated draw and decided to settle it like men out in the backyard- which ended in damaged property and Alfred crying. Madeline and Amelia eventually bandaged their twin up and tortured them with a documentary about universal remotes for destroying the pool... again.

The next night, everyone ended up drinking flavorful beverages while looking at the moon for no reason.

The end.

* * *

**Again, I am sorry... T.T **

**Flames are welcome~**


End file.
